


Photograph

by aimeefleur



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Best Friends Choi Soobin & Choi Yeonjun, Drabble, Happy Birthday, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Rere's Present
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:01:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24908065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aimeefleur/pseuds/aimeefleur
Summary: Ketika foto sudah berada di tangan, Soobin sudah memiliki rencana untuk menyimpan sosok di dalam foto itu di dalam dompet serta hatinya.
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Photograph

**Author's Note:**

> INI TANGGAL 25. ITU BERARTI #HAPPY_RERE_DAY  
> Ini cerita khusus buat Rerey yang lagi bucin-bucinnya. Ceritanya safe for work ya he he he!  
> Tapi maaf ya, ini ceritanya dari list prompt berdebuku, jadi kalau di luar ekspetasi mohon dimaapkan.  
> Last but not least, ENJOY MY STORY!

**_Photograph_ **

_“Such a relieve moment when I realize your existence in my wallet.”_

_Ketika Soobin sadar ia mendapati foto Yeonjun, hatinya girang tak terkira._

**…**

Sudah bukan sebuah rahasia kalau Yeonjun dan Soobin bersahabat. Sejak tahun pertama masuk SMA, keduanya terlihat sangat dekat walau sebenarnya memiliki karakter dan aura yang bertolak belakang. Yeonjun si cerah dan Soobin si dingin. Bukan, bukan disamakan dengan baik dan buruk. Tetapi ini hanya perumpamaan bagaimana keduanya berucap dan bertindak.

Yeonjun kerap kali kedapatan memeluk Soobin, memainkan pipinya yang bulat dan terlihat lembut serta terkadang mencium pipi dan rambutnya. Tetapi ketika ditanyai, Yeonjun dengan ringan berdalih bahwa itu bukti sayangnya sebagai sahabat karena Soobin begitu menggemaskan. Untuk awal, banyak yang terheran-heran, segala prasangka terlempar di depan pun di belakang. Tetapi ketika hal tersebut telah berlangsung untuk waktu yang lama, mereka mulai menganggapnya _normal_.

Ya, normal untuk orang lain, tidak normal untuk jantung Soobin. Bertahun-tahun lamanya ia harus menghadapi sosok Yeonjun yang tak peka perasaan. Yeonjun pria yang luhur pekerti, pembawaan yang begitu menyenangkan, serta polos dan suci. Yeonjun putih, Soobin hitam. Yeonjun pagi yang cerah, Soobin malam yang kelam. Begitu kentara dan mudah untuk menemukan perbedaan keduanya.

“Yeon, aku … maksudku apakah ada yang berbeda dariku?” tanya Soobin dengan suara pelan. Bola matanya bergerak gusar takut-takut ada yang menangkap suaranya walau ia sudah berucap dengan sangat kecil. Yeonjun menarik atensi penuh untuk Soobin, menatapnya tepat di mata bersiap untuk mendengarkan Soobin sekali lagi dengan seksama. “Apakah … ada yang berbeda dariku?” ucap Soobin sekali lagi agar memastikan Yeonjun benar-benar mendengar suaranya.

“Yang berbeda, ya?” Yeonjun berdeham lama. Jemarinya mengetuk dagu sambil memindai apa yang kini Soobin kenakan. “Rambutmu baru saja dipotong?”

Soobin mendengus sambil menggeleng.

“Sepatu baru? Seragam baru? Warna rambut yang memudar?”

“Bukan,” desisnya mulai kesal.

“Eh? Lalu apa? Tindikmu, ya?”

Soobin mencebik lucu, Yeonjun juga tak mengerti mengapa Soobin sebegini aneh hari ini. “Ke-kemarin aku ditawari pelembab bibir yang sedikit memiliki pigmen warna. Bukankah bibirku terlihat berbeda?”

Yeonjun menjentikkan jarinya senang dengan senyum mengembang sembari mengangguk kuat, seakan memberi tanda bahwa ia membenarkan ucapan Soobin beberapa saat lalu. Ia mendekatkan wajah, melihat bibir Soobin lebih dekat hingga membuat pria itu berkedip cepat, gugup, napasnya tertahan beberapa detik. “Iya, sedikit mengkilap daripada biasanya,” komentarnya pelan sambil berdeham lama.

Yeonjun kembali menjauh, menguarkan gelak tawa renyah sembari kembali menatap ke depan. Menikmati suasana taman belakang sekolah, tempat rahasia mereka. Soobin masih tak puas, tangannya mengepal, kepalanya tertunduk dengan pipi yang merona. “Bukankah kau selalu mengecup sesuatu hal yang manis dariku?”

“Memang,” celetuk Yeonjun singkat dan cepat. “Karena kau pria paling manis yang pernah kutemui.”

Yeonjun menggelak tawa, tak peduli bagaimana Soobin harus menata hatinya kembali akibat ucapannya yang tak bertanggung jawab.

“Kalau begitu kecup!”

“Apa, Bin?” tanya Yeonjun bingung.

“Bibirku yang dipoles pelembab bibir itu manis, Yeon!”

Yeonjun semakin tak mengerti, jemarinya menggaruk kepala bingung. “Apa maksudmu, sih?”

Soobin mengerang kesal, ia mulai beranjak meninggalkan Yeonjun yang masih terbingung di bangku taman dengan wajah yang menekuk jengkel. Karena memang begitulah si Choi- _tak peka_ -Yeonjun bertindak. Ia tidak mengerti jika tidak diberitahu secara gamblang. Walaupun sosoknya selalu saja terang-terangan dalam menyatakan apa yang ia rasa.

_Soobin mau dikecup Yeonjun! Huh!_

**…**

Kelas Yeonjun dan Soobin membuat kegiatan aneh yang dinamakan tukar foto di tahun terakhir mereka. Katanya sih, setidaknya mereka akan menyimpan potret sang teman dalam bentuk cetak mau terpaksa ataupun tidak. Lantas siang itu kelas mereka begitu riuh dengan acara itu. Yeonjun dan Soobin mendatangi si bandar foto, kemudian mengambil lembar foto secara bergantian.

Keduanya terkejut tetapi disambut tawa nyaring Yeonjun, Soobin terdiam tetapi tersenyum kemudian. 

“Astaga, kalian mengambil foto satu sama lain,” ujar salah seorang kawan diiring gelak tawa dari arah utara. Yang tak lama kemudian mengundang lebih banyak atensi dengan mengerubungi sumber suara.

“Aku juga tidak menyangka akan mendapat foto Soobin, sungguh,” ujar Yeonjun membenarkam, masih tertawa. Gelagatnya senang sekali sambil memamerkan foto itu ke seisi kelas. Soobin sebenarnya malu, tetapi hal tersebut juga terasa menyenangkan. Ya, rasanya menyenangkan melihat Yeonjun begitu bahagia memberitahu semua orang tentang betapa berharganya dirinya di mata Yeonjun. Tapi hal itu tak berlangsung lama karena Soobin selalu berakhir dengan tamparan realita. Mereka menyingkir dari kerumunan, sedangkan Yeonjun masih tidak percaya dengan memandangi foto Soobin dengan sisa tawa yang ia miliki. Napasnya tersengal, tenaga habis dikeluarkan hanya untuk tertawa.

“Aku akan menyimpannya di dompetku,” ucap Soobin tiba-tiba. Yeonjun menoleh, melempar senyum pada sobat karibnya itu.

“Baiklah, aku akan senang jika kau melakukannya.” Yeonjun merangkul pundaknya tiba-tiba, berbalik hingga segerombolan teman-temannya tak dapat melihat keduanya yang tengah menyingkir ke sudut kelas. “Soobin,” panggilnya dengan suara rendah.

Soobin menoleh ke samping. Sebenarnya sudah biasa jika Yeonjun merangkul pundaknya, melakukan kontak fisik dengannya, bahkan mengecup pipinya karena gemas. Tetapi baru kali ini, Yeonjun mengecup bibirnya lembut dengan senyum yang terpatri lebar. Soobin jelas terkejut, itu bukan sesuatu yang harus dilakukan oleh seorang _sahabat_.

“Kau mau itu ‘kan tempo hari? Aku memikirkannya setiap malam apa yang salah darimu di hari itu. Aku menemukan keberanianku pada hari ini karena kau begitu manis dengan pipi bersemu hanya karena mendapatkan fotoku dari acara aneh kelas ini.” 

Soobin ingin menjawab, tetapi tidak bisa. Ucapannya hanya berhenti sampai di ujung lidah. “Yeon ….”

Yeonjun mengerti benar bahwa Soobin kini tak dapat menata ekspresinya yang kosong, ucapannya juga tak bisa dikeluarkan dengan baik. Lantas ia menyambung klausa yang sudah ditata sedemikian rapi setelah membersihkan tenggorokannya yang terasa kering. “Aku bisa memberikanmu lebih banyak fotoku untuk dipamerkan di dompetmu, tapi dengan satu syarat,” tawarnya.

“Apa?” tanya Soobin cepat. Matanya yang berbinar antusias tak lagi dapat berbohong.

“Kalau ada yang menanyaimu tentang foto yang ada di dompetmu, jawab dengan jawaban ini …,” Yeonjun tersenyum singkat, dengan kepala yang terangkat jemawa, tersenyum jenaka sebulum memutus jarak untuk berbisik tepat di telinga Soobin yang mulai memerah sempurna. “… ini kekasihku, namanya Choi Yeonjun.”

**FIN.**


End file.
